Fairy Tale Ending
by Sanddobby
Summary: Not everything always turns out according to plan, especially for Ryo and Dee...


Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, the manga would suck, because I can't draw.  
  
Dedication: To Fluffy, because he sat on my bed the whole time I was writing this. And to Mizu who lent me the manga in the first place. And to the cake, which didn't make me sick.  
  
Warnings: Swearing, violence, that's it.  
  
*********************  
  
Fairy Tale Ending  
  
*********************  
  
I've always wanted for my life to end the way it does in the stories. You know, the handsome prince falls in love, fights a dragon, saves the girl and lives happily ever after. Yeah. That's exactly what I wanted, to live happily ever after. I kept hoping for my fairy tale ending my whole life. When things got tough, I kept myself alive on the thought that someday, maybe the next day, I'd get my happy ending. If I just stayed alive for one more day.  
  
When I met you, I thought that my dreams had come true. I thought, here was the key to my salvation, the key to my happily ever after.  
  
I've never been so pathetically wrong in my life.  
  
Here you are, home late again. You quietly tiptoe in, shutting the door behind you with a soft click. I watch your slim form slink past me in the darkness.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
You jump and whip around to face me.  
  
"Oh, Dee! You startled me."  
  
"Answer my question. Where the hell were you?" I growl.  
  
"I was...um..." you hesitate, "at work."  
  
"You didn't say anything to me about you being on the late shift."  
  
"Well...we got a call...after you left...and it took a long time...and I didn't want to call you because...I didn't think I needed to."  
  
I snort. You're lying like always, I know it. What happened, Ryo? I used to be able to trust you. Then you started lying. You won't tell me anything true anymore. Only lies and excuses. Come on, Ryo, do you think that I'm that thick? I can see right through you.  
  
"You think I'm stupid, Ryo? Do you think I don't know where you really were?"  
  
Your eyes widen in fear, only for an instant. Your eyes always betrayed everything. You never learned to lie, Ryo, which is one of the reasons I fell so hard for you in the first place. Your untouched innocence.  
  
Did I teach you to lie, Ryo? Is all this my fault?  
  
"What are you talking about? I told you, I was at the station..." You yelp as I grab your arm and throw you to the floor.  
  
"Don't give me that shit. I know you were with Berkeley."  
  
Your look up at me, terrified. "No, I wasn't, I swear! Please, Dee, don't hurt me..." Your cry echoes through the dark apartment as my foot connects with your stomach. You double over and raise your arms to protect your head.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You lying bitch, you deserve it." My voice sounds unnaturally cruel, and it surprises even me. 'I see the way you look at him at work, I know there's something going on."  
  
"Dee, please, believe me, I wasn't with him, I...augh!" I kick you again, on your back this time. I haul you back up to your feet, and shove you against a wall.  
  
"Dee, please, not again..." you whimper. You're so pathetic sometimes. You shout again as my fist crashes into the side of your jaw.  
  
"Shut up, whore!" I slam my fist into your eye. It feels good, to hit you, to make you bleed and cry out in pain. I beat you again and again, my anger pouring out through my hands onto you, the only sounds an occasional whimper and the thud of skin on bone and flesh.  
  
Finally it's over. My anger is gone, and I pull my hands back from your shoulders, breathing hard. You wrap your arms around yourself and sink to the floor, sobbing, tears and blood running freely down your face. God, Ryo, what have I done? I drop to my knees and wrap my arms around your shaking body.  
  
"Ryo, Ryo baby...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to, I just lost control..."  
  
You don't say anything, just stare at the floor. Your tears keep falling and show no signs of stopping. I sigh, and pull you closer.  
  
"Ryo, please forgive me? I'm sorry, I really am...I love you...I'm sorry..."  
  
I slowly pull you to your feet and lead you to the bathroom. I sit you down on the edge of the bathtub. You sit quietly as I get a washcloth and wet it. I kneel in front of you and gently dab the blood and tear stains from your face and shoulders, feeling to see if I broke anything.  
  
"Were you with Berkeley tonight?" I ask while I'm cleaning. "Tell me the truth."  
  
You shake your head. "I've never gone anywhere with him," you whisper, "there's nothing between us. There never was."  
  
I keep silent. There's nothing more for me to say. I know you're lying. I called the precinct to see where you were when you didn't come home, and Ted told me that you and Berkeley had gone out to dinner. But what good would it do for me to tell you I know? I'd only be faced with more lies. And I can't take any more from you.  
  
After I'm done, you look better, but not much. The whole left side of your face is one big bruise, and there are five finger-shaped bruises forming where I gripped your shoulder.  
  
"Go to bed now, Ryo. Get some rest." You stand shakily, and I rise to help you to the bed.  
  
After tucking you in and turning off the light, I return to my chair. I look over to where you blood splattered the wall and floor, and a shiver runs up my spine.  
  
How did it end up like this, Ryo? What happened? We were so happy. We loved each other. Everything was perfect. What happened to make me this...this monster?  
  
A part of me says that you deserve it, that you're nothing but a lying, cheating slut and you deserve to be stuck again and again until you lie on the floor, dead, soaked in your own blood. Then another part says maybe you are a liar, but I love you, and could never do anything to hurt you, and I would never let anything happen to you. And the rest of me is screaming at me to run. To run far away from you, and go somewhere where I couldn't hurt you anymore, and you couldn't hurt me. But I can't. I can't tear myself away from you. I love you, Ryo, no matter what it may seem like. So you go on hurting me. And I go on hurting you. And I go on hurting myself, knowing that I'm hurting you. I'm killing myself, slowly. Soon, there will be nothing left of Dee. He'll be gone, destroyed by a stranger that lives in his body.  
  
Am I going insane?  
  
No.  
  
I'm already insane...  
  
I guess fairy tale endings really are only in the storybooks.  
  
****************  
  
I've gotten many reviews saying that I made this story "*really* out of character". I do have an explanation to why it is the way it is, and if you want it, e-mail me at Sanddobby@aol.com, or write a signed review and I'll get back to you about it.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Grath 


End file.
